


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Snowman, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020, they're dorks your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale build snowmen or something close to them anyway.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Snowman!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic~

Aziraphale was deep into one of his books while bundled up next to the fire. When he finally looked up at the time, he realized it was almost tea time. He padded to the kitchen, filled the kettle with water and turned it on, and grabbed one of his mugs with angel wings for the handle. Once the water boiled, he finished making his tea. He was curious as to where Crowley was. While not usually one for tea, he would tend to join Aziraphale for tea time. 

Walking over to the window that overlooks their front garden, he watched the snow graciously fall to the ground. A movement caught his eye. He looked over to the left, nearly spitting his tea out. There was Crowley outside building a snowman! Well, a snow angel? It was a snowman, but with wings. This snow...creature was surely held together by some miracle because physics just didn’t work like that. At least not for humans. Aziraphale went outside just in time to see Crowley conjure up a bowtie very similar to a certain Angel. 

“Angel! You made it just one time!” He finished placing the bowtie and turned towards Aziraphale. “How was the book?”

“Book was good, dear. One of my favorites, but what are you doing?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale as if he grew two heads. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I built a snow angel! Complete with a tartan bowtie. What do you think?” The demon looked so proud of his work. 

“It’s lovely, darling. If I may ask though, why a snow angel and not your standard snowman?”

“This was more fun than a boring old snowman!” 

“You know, I should like to try and build a snow angel myself, or maybe even a snow demon,” Aziraphale smirked. Crowley laughed and said, “Go for it, angel. I’d love to see what it looks like.” He checked his watch. “I’m going in for some tea and to warm up a bit, but I’ll be watching,” he said winking. 

About an hour later, Crowley came outside to a snow demon, complete with wings and sunglasses Aziraphale stole out of Crowley’s glove compartment. 

“What do you think, my dear?” 

“Brilliant. We could be twins, angel.” Both laughed at what they had created.

Crowley took a photo of their fun little creations and set it as his phone background. The snow angel and demon  _ miraculously  _ held together all winter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me. I appreciate all of them <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
